marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Xavier (Earth-10005)
, | Relatives = Sharon Xavier (mother) ; P. Xavier (twin brother); | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester County, New York State | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (formerly brown) | UnusualFeatures = Crippled legs | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Headmaster | Education = Ph.D.s in Genetics, Biophysics and Psychology, Oxford University. | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = New York, America | Creators = | First = | HistoryText = Charles Xavier is a mutant with the ability to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others. X-Men First Class As a child, Charles met a shape-shifting girl named Raven, who had broken into his family's mansion and was scrounging for food. Overjoyed to meet someone else "different" like him, he invited her to live with his family. A natural genius, Charles completed high school at sixteen. He attended Oxford University accompanied by Raven. He earned Ph.D.s in Genetics, Biophysics, and Psychology. After completing his thesis on genetic mutation, he was approached by Agent Moira MacTaggert of the CIA for his help in stopping a mutant named Sebastian Shaw, who was working with the Soviet Union. MacTaggert introduced him and Raven to the CIA, where they proved to her chief that mutants existed and Shaw was a threat. The chief refused to employ the help of the mutants, but a "Man in Black" offered to sponsor them. Charles accompanied MacTaggert, MiB and a US Coast Guard assault team to arrest Shaw on his yacht. During the attack, Charles' telepathy was blocked by Emma Frost. They also encountered Erik Lehnsherr, who was launching his own solo attack on Shaw at the time. When Shaw escaped in a submarine, Xavier prevented Lensherr from killing himself in an attempt to stop it and brought him to the CIA's secret "Division X" facility. There they met young scientist Hank McCoy, a mutant with prehensile feet and enhanced intelligence, whom Xavier identified as a mutant. He then used a mutant-locating device designed by McCoy called Cerebro to find and recruit mutants for training to stop Shaw. Refusing CIA help, he and Lensherr traveled the world discovering various mutants: exotic dancer Angel Salvadore; taxi driver Armando Muñoz; Army prisoner Alexander Summers; and the young Sean Cassidy. They also approached Canadian mercenary James Howlett, but he immediately rebuffed them. Lensherr and Xavier tried once again to find and capture Shaw, who was supposed to be meeting with a Soviet general. They discovered that Frost had attended the meeting in his place, and Xavier and Lensherr captured her instead. Interrogating her led to the revelation that Shaw intended to spark a third world war to wipe out humanity, leaving mutants as the dominant species. Meanwhile, the other Hellfire Club mutants attacked Division X, turning Angel to their cause and killing Armando in the process. With the facility destroyed, Xavier relocated the mutants to train at his family mansion. During their stay there, Xavier applied his telepathy to help Lensherr reach new heights of his magnetic ability. Xavier's new team was soon called to action during the Cuban Missile Crisis when Shaw engineered a stand-off between amassed United States and Soviet navel forces. A Soviet freighter had been forcibly commandeered by the Hellfire Club who were attempting to run the American blockade. Xavier took mental control of a Soviet officer and had the man destroy the freighter, thus averting a nuclear catastrophe. Lensherr pulled Shaw's submarine from the water. The submarine and the X-Jet both crashed shortly after, bringing both teams into direct conflict with each other. Lensherr found and killed Shaw. Xavier found his attention turned to the new threat of the two navel fleets with crews who were rapidly becoming fearful of the mutants. The ships launched a combined missile strike against the mutants, which Lensherr quickly turned back on them. Xavier kept Lensherr from destroying the ships, but when MacTaggert fired a gun at Lensherr, a deflected bullet hit Xavier in the spine, crippling him from ever walking again. A remorseful Erik left with Mystique, Angel, and Shaw's enforcers Riptide and Azazel. Later, a wheelchair-bound Xavier returned to the mansion where MacTaggert promised never to reveal his location. They kissed, whereupon Xavier wiped her memory of the events. He soon after founded Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and ran from his family's Westchester mansion, which had been converted into a base of operations at which he trained mutants for his personal strike force known as the X-Men. The base included subterranean medical labs, a training facility called "The Danger Room," an aircraft hanger, and Cerebro. X-Men Origins: Wolverine William Stryker sent his son Jason to Xavier's school in hopes of ridding his mutation, regarding it as a disease that he believed needed be cured. Xavier had no interest or belief in 'curing' mutants, which angered Stryker. Later, Xavier helped liberate the mutant children held prisoner by Stryker at Three Mile Island. He took them in an flew off in his helicopter with Scott Summers and the unnamed sister of Kayla Silverfox. Summers would go on to lead the X-Men. After finding Jean Grey, Xavier began controlling her with mind blocks because he believed her class 5 powers were too much for her to handle. X-Men Xavier helped Wolverine try to put together his past. Mystique infiltrated the school and sabotaged Cerebro. When Xavier used Cerebro he fell into a coma. Despite his absence Wolverine and the X-Men prevented Magneto from mutating the leaders at the World Summit on Liberty Island. Later, Xavier visited Magneto in his plastic prison cell, and the two played chess. Magneto warned his friend that he would continue his fight, to which Xavier promised that he and the X-Men would always be there to stop him. X2: X-Men United Stryker captured Xavier and had Jason trick Xavier into using Cerebro II, a reproduction of Cerebro, to kill all mutants. Magneto, wearing a helmet designed to shield against telepathic attacks, was able to reach Xavier while the X-Men were incapacitated by the psychic assault, but then had Jason make Xavier use Cerebro II to kill ordinary humans. At his direction, Mystique impersonated Stryker and instructed Jason of a change in plans, which Jason then communicated to the brainwashed Xavier. Magneto and Mystique escaped, and soon thereafter Storm and Nightcrawler entered Cerebro II and disrupted Jason's illusion, allowing Xavier to break from his control before any humans and mutants could be killed. X-Men: The Last Stand When Jean Grey learned of Xavier's mind blocks from Magneto, she and the Professor telekinetically fought and she destroyed his body. To escape death, Xavier transferred his mind to the body of his brain-dead twin brother, P. Xavier, who was under the care of Dr. Moira MacTaggert at Muir Island. The Wolverine Shortly after returning from Japan, Logan is greeted by a restored Charles Xavier and repowered Magneto, who inform him that a darkness is coming that could destroy their kind and that he is needed. | Powers = See Charles Xavier (Earth-616)#Powers Telepathy: Charles mutant ability allows him to read and control the minds of others. He is shown in movies as early is X-Men First Class to easily be able to pick up thoughts of others as well as project his own. He goes on to demonstrate the ability to what appears to be freezing time, most likely freezing thought process. He showed that he was capable of creating illusions when he assisted the CIA in infiltrating a USSR retreat. Charles also seemed to have mastered the ability to take control of someones mind as in the First Class film he used this multiple times. He is one of the most powerful telepaths on the planet | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human male who engages in moderate regular exercise, mostly in his upper body. | Weaknesses = Paraplegic: Professor X has been normally unable to walk due to spinal damage, suffered when one of the bullets Magneto bounce off using his magnetic powers hit him. | Equipment = Wheelchair, Cerebro | Transportation = Blackbird | Weapons = | Notes = * Professor X is portrayed by Patrick Stewart in X-Men, X2, X-Men: The Last Stand, and X-Men Origins: Wolverine (film). James McAvoy portrays a younger Charles Xavier in X-Men: First Class, and Laurence Belcher portrays an even younger version of the character at the beginning of the film. Both Stewart and McAvoy are set to reprise their roles as the character for the upcoming X-Men: Days of Future Past. * Along with Wolverine, Professor X is one of only two characters to appear in all five X-Men films. * In the beginning of X-Men: The Last Stand, Xavier was teaching a class about mutant ethics and used a case study of Moira's with the very same patient on whether or not it was ethical to put the mind of a dead psychic into the body of a comatose patient, who according to movie-makers was Xavier's twin brother, whose psyche was erased due to growing Professor X's powers during the prenatal state. In the comic books, Xavier had a twin sister, yet during screenplay writing the idea of a sister was changed to a brother, for obvious reasons. * In X-Men: First Class, Xavier loses the use of his legs when Magneto deflects a bullet from hitting him, which consequently hit Xavier's spine, while in 616 reality, he becomes crippled when the alien known as Lucifer traps him beneath a block of steel. In the 616 Reality, he also begins to lose his hair, as a result of his mutation, and is completely bald by the time he finishes high school. * In X-Men Origins: Wolverine (film) and a flashback in X-Men: The Last Stand, Professor X can be seen standing and without hair. In X-Men: First Class, however, he is shown to be crippled while he still has a full head of hair and not long after he formed the X-Men. For more information on the continuity issues present in X-Men: First Class, see here. | Trivia = }} Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Twins Category:Telepaths Category:Killed by Phoenix Force